Dynamic models of robots are utilized in the implementation of many robot control schemes to predictably control the robots. It is important to accurately determine the parameters of a robot's dynamic model to enable accurate and predictable control of the robot. Sensors of a robot are also utilized in the implementation of many robot control schemes and/or other functions of a robot. For example, sensor readings of one or more sensors of the robot may be utilized to adapt control of the robot, determine the occurrence of certain events during control of the robot, etc. It is also important to accurately calibrate the sensors of a robot to enable appropriate utilization of sensor readings provided by those sensors.
Various techniques exist for determining parameters of the dynamic model of a robot. For example, although tedious, some parameters may be determined by dismantling the robot and physically measuring various robot components link by link. Also, for example, some techniques collect torque values for a robot while the robot is traversing a planned trajectory and utilize the collected values to determine one or more model parameters. Various separate and distinct techniques also exist for calibrating sensors of a robot. For example, some techniques cause the robot to interact with one or more particular objects in a predetermined manner and compare measured sensor readings to reference sensor readings to calibrate the sensor.
However, the above techniques fail to enable determination of both 1) a sensor parameter for each of one or more sensors of a robot and 2) one or more model parameters of a dynamic model of the robot based on the same traversal of a robot along a trajectory.